footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2013–14 UEFA Champions League group stage
The group stage of the 2013–14 UEFA Champions League is played from 17 September to 11 December 2013, to decide the 16 teams which play in the knockout phase. Draw Thirty-two teams play in the group stage: 22 teams which enter in this stage, and the 10 winners of the play-off round (5 in Champions Route, 5 in League Route). The draw was held on 29 August 2013, 17:45 CEST (UTC+2), at the Grimaldi Forum, Monaco. The 32 teams are allocated into four pots based on their 2013 UEFA club coefficients, with the title holders being placed in Pot 1 automatically. The 32 teams are drawn into eight groups of four containing one team from each of the four seeding pots, with the restriction that teams from the same national association cannot be drawn against each other. Moreover, the draw is controlled for teams from the same association in order to split the teams evenly into the two sets of groups (A–D, E–H) for maximum television coverage. The fixtures are decided after the draw. On each matchday, four groups play their matches on Tuesday, while the other four groups play their matches on Wednesday, with the two sets of groups (A–D, E–H) alternating between each matchday. There are other restrictions, e.g., teams from the same city (e.g., Chelsea and Arsenal or Manchester United and Manchester City or Real Madrid and Atlético Madrid) in general do not play at home on the same matchday (UEFA tries to avoid teams from the same city playing at home on the same day or on consecutive days), and Russian teams do not play at home on the last matchday due to cold weather. Teams Below are the 32 teams which qualified for the group stage. | | | |} ;Notes Format In each group, teams play against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The group winners and runners-up advance to the round of 16, while the third-placed teams enter the Europa League round of 32. Tiebreakers The teams are ranked according to points (3 points for a win, 1 point for a tie, 0 points for a loss). If two or more teams are equal on points on completion of the group matches, the following criteria are applied to determine the rankings: #higher number of points obtained in the group matches played among the teams in question; #superior goal difference from the group matches played among the teams in question; #higher number of goals scored in the group matches played among the teams in question; #higher number of goals scored away from home in the group matches played among the teams in question; #If, after applying criteria 1) to 4) to several teams, two teams still have an equal ranking, criteria 1) to 4) are reapplied exclusively to the matches between the two teams in question to determine their final rankings. If this procedure does not lead to a decision, criteria 6) to 8) apply; #superior goal difference from all group matches played; #higher number of goals scored from all group matches played; #higher number of coefficient points accumulated by the club in question, as well as its association, over the previous five seasons. Groups The matchdays are 17–18 September, 1–2 October, 22–23 October, 5–6 November, 26–27 November, and 10–11 December 2013. The match kickoff times are 20:45 CEST/CET, except for matches in Russia which are 18:00 CEST/CET. Times up to 26 October 2013 (matchdays 1–3) are CEST (UTC+2), thereafter (matchdays 4–6) times are CET (UTC+1). Group A |} |score=4–2 |report=Report |team2= Bayer Leverkusen |goals1=Rooney Van Persie Valencia |goals2=Rolfes Toprak |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=73,040 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1= |goals2=Teixeira |stadium=Anoeta, San Sebastián |attendance=27,902 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Taison |goals2=Welbeck |stadium=Donbass Arena, Donetsk |attendance=51,555 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Real Sociedad |goals1=Rolfes Hegeler |goals2=Vela |stadium=BayArena, Leverkusen |attendance=27,462 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1=Kießling Rolfes Sam |goals2= |stadium=BayArena, Leverkusen |attendance=25,184 |referee=Stéphane Lannoy (France) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Real Sociedad |goals1=I. Martínez |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=74,654 |referee=Bas Nijhuis (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Bayer Leverkusen |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Donbass Arena, Donetsk |attendance=50,115 |referee=William Collum (Scotland) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Anoeta, San Sebastián |attendance=30,998 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} ---- |score=0–5 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1= |goals2=Valencia Spahić Evans Smalling Nani |stadium=BayArena, Leverkusen |attendance=29,412 |referee=Svein Oddvar Moen (Norway) }} |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Real Sociedad |goals1=Adriano Teixeira Douglas |goals2= |stadium=Donbass Arena, Donetsk |attendance=44,348 |referee=Olegário Benquerença (Portugal) }} ---- |score= 1-0 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1= Jones |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance= |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |score=0-1 |report=Report |team2= Bayer Leverkusen |goals1= |goals2= Toprak |stadium=Anoeta, San Sebastián |attendance= 23,408 |referee=Tom Harald Hagen (Norway) }} Group B |} |score=1–6 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Bulut |goals2=Isco Benzema Ronaldo |stadium=Türk Telekom Arena, Istanbul |attendance=47,669 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1=Jørgensen |goals2=Quagliarella |stadium=Parken, Copenhagen |attendance=36,524 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Galatasaray |goals1=Vidal Quagliarella |goals2=Drogba Bulut |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance=33,466 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1=Ronaldo Di María |goals2= |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance=69,347 |referee=Matej Jug (Slovenia) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1=Ronaldo |goals2=Llorente |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance=77,856 |referee=Manuel Gräfe (Germany) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1=Melo Sneijder Drogba |goals2=Claudemir |stadium=Türk Telekom Arena, Istanbul |attendance=42,798 |referee=Aleksandar Stavrev (Macedonia) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Vidal Llorente |goals2=Ronaldo Bale |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance=40,696 |referee=Howard Webb (England) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Galatasaray |goals1=Braaten |goals2= |stadium=Parken, Copenhagen |attendance=36,204 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Galatasaray |goals1=Bale Arbeloa Di María Isco |goals2=Bulut |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance=67,728 |referee=William Collum (Scotland) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1=Vidal |goals2=Mellberg |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance=39,506 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1=Sneijder |goals2= |stadium=Türk Telekom Arena,Istanbul |attendance=37,375 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} The match was abandoned after 31 minutes due to snow, and was resumed on 11 December 2013, 14:00, from the point of abandonment. |score= 0-2 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1= |goals2= Modrić Ronaldo |stadium=Parken, Copenhagen |attendance=37,241 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} Group C |} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Đuričić Luisão |goals2= |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=29,393 |referee=Manuel Gräfe (Germany) }} |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1=Weiss |goals2=Cavani Motta Marquinhos |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=31,253 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1=Ibrahimović Marquinhos |goals2= |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=44,732 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1= |goals2=Mitroglou |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance=15,918 |referee=Tom Harald Hagen (Norway) }} ---- |score=0–5 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1= |goals2=Ibrahimović Cavani |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance=18,465 |referee=David Fernández Borbalán (Spain) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1=Cardozo |goals2=Domínguez |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=38,149 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Ibrahimović |goals2=De Zeeuw |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=43,091 |referee=Marijo Strahonja (Croatia) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1=Manolas |goals2= |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=31,461 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} ---- |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1=Mbemba Bruno |goals2=Matić Mbemba Rodrigo |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance=16,780 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1=Ibrahimović Cavani |goals2=Manolas |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=44,466 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1=Lima Gaitán |goals2=Cavani |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=30,089 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Saviola Domínguez |goals2=Kljestan |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=31,444 |referee=Wolfgang Stark (Germany) }} Group D |} |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= CSKA Moscow |goals1=Alaba Mandžukić Robben |goals2= |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=68,000 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1= |goals2=Džeko Touré Agüero |stadium=Doosan Arena, Plzeň |attendance=11,281 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} ---- |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Viktoria Plzeň |goals1=Tošić Honda Řezník |goals2=Rajtoral Bakoš |stadium=Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=6,000 |referee=Bas Nijhuis (Netherlands) }} |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Negredo |goals2=Ribéry Müller Robben |stadium=Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance=45,021 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1=Tošić |goals2=Agüero |stadium=Arena Khimki, Khimki |attendance=14,000 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Viktoria Plzeň |goals1=Ribéry Alaba Schweinsteiger Götze |goals2= |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=68,000 |referee=Alan Kelly (Ireland) }} ---- |score=5–2 |report=Report |team2= CSKA Moscow |goals1=Agüero Negredo |goals2=Doumbia |stadium=Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance=38,512 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1= |goals2=Mandžukić |stadium=Doosan Arena, Plzeň |attendance=11,360 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Honda |goals2=Robben Götze Müller |stadium=Arena Khimki, Khimki |attendance=14,000 |referee=Antony Gautier (France) }} |score=4–2 |report=Report |team2= Viktoria Plzeň |goals1=Agüero Nasri Negredo Džeko |goals2=Hořava Tecl |stadium=Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance=37,742 |referee=Fırat Aydınus (Turkey) }} ---- |score = 2-3 |report =Report |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 = Müller Götze |goals2 = Silva Kolarov Milner |stadium = Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance = 68,000 |referee = David Fernández Borbalán (Spain) }} |score = 2-1 |report =Report |team2 = CSKA Moscow |goals1 = Kolář Wágner |goals2 = Musa |stadium = Doosan Arena, Plzeň |attendance = 11,205 |referee = Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} ;Notes Group E |} |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Steaua București |goals1=Uchida Boateng Draxler |goals2= |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=49,358 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Basel |goals1=Oscar |goals2=Salah Streller |stadium=Stamford Bridge |attendance=40,358 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1= |goals2=Draxler |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=33,251 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Chelsea |goals1= |goals2=Ramires Georgievski Lampard |stadium=Arena Națională, Bucharest |attendance=36,713 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Basel |goals1=Tatu |goals2=Díaz |stadium=Arena Națională, Bucharest |attendance=23,899 |referee=Matej Jug (Slovenia) }} |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Chelsea |goals1= |goals2=Torres Hazard |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=54,442 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Steaua București |goals1=Sio |goals2=Piovaccari |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=30,704 |referee=Olegário Benquerença (Portugal) }} |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1=Eto'o Ba |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=41,194 |referee=Svein Oddvar Moen (Norway) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Arena Națională, Bucharest |attendance=50,633 |referee=Bas Nijhuis (Netherlands) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Chelsea |goals1=Salah |goals2= |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=35,208 |referee=Stéphane Lannoy (France) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Basel |goals1=Draxler Matip |goals2= |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=52,093 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Steaua București |goals1=Ba |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=41,181 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} Group F |} |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1=J. Ayew |goals2=Walcott Ramsey |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=38,380 |referee=Olegário Benquerença (Portugal) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Higuaín Insigne |goals2=Zúñiga |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=55,766 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Marseille |goals1=Lewandowski Reus |goals2= |stadium=Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund |attendance=65,829 |referee=David Fernández Borbalán (Spain) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Napoli |goals1=Özil Giroud |goals2= |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,536 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Giroud |goals2=Mkhitaryan Lewandowski |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=60,011 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Napoli |goals1=A. Ayew |goals2=Callejón Zapata |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=39,790 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1= |goals2=Ramsey |stadium=Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund |attendance=65,829 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Marseille |goals1=Inler Higuaín |goals2=A. Ayew Thauvin |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=39,148 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Marseille |goals1=Wilshere |goals2= |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,912 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Napoli |goals1=Reus Błaszczykowski Aubameyang |goals2=Insigne |stadium=Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund |attendance=65,829 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Diawara |goals2=Lewandowski Großkreutz |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=36,655 |referee=Marijo Strahonja (Croatia) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1=Higuaín Callejón |goals2= |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=34,027 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} Group G |} |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1= |goals2=Lucho |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=37,500 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Zenit Saint Petersburg |goals1=Miranda Turan Léo |goals2=Hulk |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance=33,855 |referee=William Collum (Scotland) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Austria Wien |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=18,785 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Martínez |goals2=Godín Turan |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=33,989 |referee=Howard Webb (England) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Zenit Saint Petersburg |goals1= |goals2=Kerzhakov |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=31,109 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1= |goals2=García Costa |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=45,675 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1=Hulk |goals2=Lucho |stadium=Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=17,786 |referee=Tom Harald Hagen (Norway) }} |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Austria Wien |goals1=Miranda García Filipe Costa |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance=29,841 |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Alderweireld |goals2=Adrián |stadium=Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=17,885 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Austria Wien |goals1=Martínez |goals2=Kienast |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=24,809 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Zenit Saint Petersburg |goals1=Hosiner Jun Kienast |goals2=Kerzhakov |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=37,500 |referee=Aleksandar Stavrev (Macedonia) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1=García Costa |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance=24,629 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} ;Notes Group H |} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Izaguirre Muntari |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=54,623 |referee=Wolfgang Stark (Germany) }} |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1=Messi Piqué |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=79,412 |referee=Svein Oddvar Moen (Norway) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Denswil |goals2=Balotelli |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=51,692< |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1= |goals2=Fàbregas |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=58,128 |referee=Stéphane Lannoy (France) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1=Forrest Kayal |goals2=Schöne |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=58,719 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Robinho |goals2=Messi |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=74,487 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Schöne |goals2= |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=59,908 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Messi Busquets |goals2=Piqué |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=80,517 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1= |goals2=Kaká Zapata Balotelli |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=58,619 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Serero Hoesen |goals2=Xavi |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=53,000 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=61,744 |referee=Howard Webb (England) }} |score=6–1 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Piqué Pedro Neymar Tello |goals2=Samaras |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=54,342 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} External links *UEFA Champions League (official website) *2 Category:UEFA Champions League group stages